Mis ángeles
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Draco reflexiona sobre su vida al ver a su esposa después de varios días lejos de ella /OS para la dinámica de la página Best Fanfics Awards.


**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**N/A:**"Este fic participó en la dinámica: Mini Song-fic " de la página **Best Fanfics Awards**. La canción que elegí para inspirarme es: Rest of my life de Bruno Mars. No la conocía, la elegí porque él me gusta. Pero la letra me encantó. Mil agradecimientos a esta página que busca impulsar a escritoras nuevas que tienen mucho talento sin descubrir.

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

No olviden dejar comentarios, críticas y/o aportes. Tomates y lechugas también se reciben, son muy saludables… ¡A leer!

* * *

**Mis Ángeles**

.-.

El día está radiante, el sol entra por la ventana del balcón dándome ánimos para poder resistir el tiempo de espera.

Estoy ansioso y preocupado.

Hoy debe llegar Hermione a casa, pero aún no puedo ir por ella.

He intentado trabajar toda la semana, pero estar en el despacho me desespera y termino en la habitación otra vez.

Todos nuestros amigos y familiares están hoy abajo preparando su bienvenida. Potter y los Weasley llegaron temprano para ayudar a preparar la sala y el patio para recibir a todos. De no ser por ellos estaría al borde del colapso.

Han sido unos meses complicados, trato de apoyarla todo lo que puedo, ya que ella lleva la parte más pesada de todo el proceso.

Observo el patio de mi casa desde la ventana, han llegado mis amigos con sus familias. Y siento que hemos crecido, finalmente dejamos de ser esos niños asustadizos hundidos en una guerra que no era nuestra, pero que nos atrapó a todos en diferentes medidas.

Pansy me mira desde el patio y me saluda con la mano, su esposo Harry, voltea a verme y me saluda sosteniendo a un pequeño moreno.

Tengo a todas las casas de Hogwarts en mi patio, es agradable ya no pelear por eso, sino verlo como una faceta de nuestras vidas. No todos me agradan realmente, pero Hermione logra unir a muchos en torno a ella. Y por ella soy capaz de hacer lo que sea. Mi luz. _Mi ángel_.

Muchos pensaron que no funcionaría, sus amigos, los míos. La gente que vio los diarios mostrándonos en su portada repetidas veces.

Pero la vida nos cambió, nuestros caminos iban por rumbos separados, pero se unieron de la forma más extraña.

Un golpe suave en la puerta se escucha atrás de mi y entra alguien a la habitación.

—Todos preguntan por ti, ¿Está todo bien? —pregunta mi amigo Theodore. Un chico muy observador, se ha vuelto mi confidente en estos últimos años.

—Sí, sólo preocupado, ya deberían haberme llamado. Ha pasado una semana, no he podido verla en una semana. Creo que me dará algo Theo —le digo colocando la mano en mi pecho dramáticamente.

—Creo que estás peor que el día de tu boda amigo, ahí casi mueres de la ansiedad —me dice golpeando levemente mi espalda.

Somos interrumpidos por la pelirroja menor que se ha dado una carrera por las escaleras, claramente llegando sin aliento al dormitorio que comparto con Hermione.

—Malfoy… —dice recuperando el aliento —¿Tenía que ser tan grande tu casa?

Sonrío ante el comentario.

Realmente no es tan grande, solo lo suficiente para tener hijos e invitados esporádicos. Es mucho más pequeña que la mansión en la que crecí.

—En fin… Hermione está al teléfono —me dice extendiendo su celular —te está llamando desde hace rato, ya la dieron de alta.

Abro mis ojos asustado y recibo el teléfono.

—¿Hermione?

—¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?, te estoy llamando hace media hora…

—Cariño dejé el celular con ese cable, pero no ha sonado —respondo en voz baja.

—¿Lo encendiste, cierto? —escucho su voz sabelotodo.

Camino al velador a ver el dichoso aparato, odioso y que aun no aprendo a usar bien. Lo tomo y…—Oh, rayos.

—Lo sabía… —oigo una risa —debes encenderlo amor, pero no importa, ya me dieron de alta.

—Salgo ahora mismo para allá. Dame un minuto, nos vemos

—Y yo a ti. Te esperamos —le devuelvo el móvil a Ginny y voy por mi varita y mi chaqueta. Oigo a la chica irse por el corredor.

—Si Hermione, ya va para allá. Sólo yo y Harry, vinimos a ayudarlo un poco. Todo está bien. Sí. Nos vemos.

Miro a Theo un tanto asustado; —Me va a matar cuando me vea.

—Ve Romeo, te esperamos abajo —le sonrío en respuesta y asiento al ánimo que me brinda.

Me dirijo a la red flu de la sala a toda prisa y nombro el Hospital para llegar más rápido.

Al llegar me dirijo a informaciones directamente; —Buenas tardes. Vengo por Hermione Granger, soy su esposo.

La encargada me mira un tanto recelosa, luego a sus documentos, carpetas y me comenta; —Avisaré que lo lleven a su habitación, los documentos de alta los tiene ella. Puede usar una silla de ruedas, luego la toca con su varita y volverá acá enseguida.

—Muchas gracias —asiento esperando que vengan por mí.

Camino tranquilamente en el hall hasta que oigo mi nombre y salgo enseguida detrás de una enfermera que me dirige al cuarto de mi esposa.

—Aquí estamos, que estén muy bien y muchas felicidades Señor Malfoy.

—Muchas gracias —sonrío nervioso y golpeo la puerta para entrar. Su suave voz me indica que pase.

Al entrar me quedo sin palabras y avanzo unos pasos dejando que la puerta se cierre tras de mí. Ella no me mira, pero sonríe.

Siento que mis ojos se nublan al verla sentada en una silla de madera que se mueve suavemente, una que ella insistió en llevar cuando supimos que tendría que estar una semana en observación. Una silla mecedora.

Camino despacio hacia la mujer que me ha cambiado la vida desde que me dijo ese _"hola" _en una cafetería muggle cercana al Ministerio. Desde que me dijo _"si, acepto casarme contigo"_. Cuando me anunció de una forma muy _Hermione Granger_ que esperábamos nuestro primer hijo.

Han pasado cinco maravillosos años junto a ella y seguimos aquí más juntos que nunca. Esperando que pasen muchos años más por delante.

Se ve hermosa, en esa mecedora sosteniendo a nuestro hijo, _Scorpius Malfoy Granger_, un pequeño que ha luchado por quedarse entre nosotros, aunque fue difícil el parto porque la porfiada de mi mujer quiso un parto lo más normal posible, exigiendo tenerme junto a ella para apretar mi mano. Al ser su primer hijo tuvo algunas dificultades que los obligó a quedarse toda la semana. Sin visitas y con muchos exámenes para asegurar un buen estado de salud para mi familia.

Y yo al borde del colapso.

—Hola… —susurro llegando junto a ella sin despegar la mirada en el pequeño dormilón en sus brazos.

—Draco, es… perfecto, él es perfecto —me responde mientras veo unas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos y caer en la mano del bebé. Mi rostro está empapado desde que entré a la habitación… no pude impedir ver mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, todo hasta este preciso momento.

—Vamos a casa amor. Te he extrañado demasiado —le beso la sien y me sonríe. Reduzco sus pertenencias y las guardo en mi bolsillo. Le ayudo a levantarse despacio y se acomoda en la silla de ruedas. Podría llevarla levitando, pero mis sentimientos son inestables y no quiero causar un accidente. Luego volteo a la silla y la reduzco para guardarla, un producto muy brillante creado por los muggles, por cierto.

Nos dirigimos a la calle frente al Hospital, y tomamos un taxi especial que se puede dirigir al lado muggle de Londres donde se encuentra nuestra casa.

La observo susurrarle tonadas al bebé que a veces se mueve y tiende a despertarse, pero ella casi es una experta en manejarlo.

Cuarenta largos minutos después llegamos a nuestra, ella suspira aliviada, me imagino que lleva toda la semana tratando de salir de esas cuatro paredes.

Me agradece que la ayude a bajar y luego de pagarle al taxista la guío a casa. Insiste en caminar despacio y toco la silla para que se vaya al Hospital de regreso.

Abro la puerta y al entrar, alcanzo a poner un hechizo silenciador en el bebé para que no escuche el recibimiento del grupo de personas que nos espera adentro en la sala principal.

—¡Bienvenida! —gritan todos al unísono.

Hermione sonríe y se asusta a la vez pensando que Scorpius se va a despertar, pero me ve con la varita sobre él y suspira aliviada.

—Gracias amor, me salvaste. Hoy particularmente no quería dormirse.

—Cuando quiera Señora Malfoy. Dame yo lo llevo, saluda a tus amigos —me entrega al bebé despacio y me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Comienza a acercarse la matriarca de la familia muy emocionada, la abrazaba una y otra vez dándole la bienvenida, Ginny se pelea por abrazar a su amiga, y detrás Potter y Weasley esperan para su turno. La dejo recibiendo saludos y me acerco al sofá para sostener a mi pequeño.

—Es hermoso —dice Luna sentándose a mi lado.

—Igualito a ti —añade Theodore, su esposo.

—Claro, de ahí la belleza —presumo sonriéndoles.

—Espero que saque la inteligencia de Hermione, claro —agrega Blaise desde atrás del sofá que viene junto a su novia Ginny, son los únicos que aún no caen en las redes del matrimonio.

—No entiendo como no se ha despertado con el grito de todos…—dice la pelirroja mirando a Blaise.

—Es obvio pelirroja, le puse un hechizo silenciador a penas entramos. Y que bueno, sino estaríamos tratando de callarlo —lo siento removerse un poco, así que comienzo a mecerlo despacio.

Soy muy feliz, veo a Hermione seguir hacía el patio llevada por su madre y se emociona a ver todo lo que han preparado para ella y Scorpius.

¿Cómo pude ser tan afortunado? Me pregunto. Alguna cosa buena tuve que hacer en esta vida. Al menos esto me salió bien.

Hermione es traída por sus amigos. La sientan a mi lado y todo el grupo se expande.

—¡Miren a la cámara! —exclama Potter, y ambos sonreímos mostrando al bebé en mis brazos. Nuestra primera foto juntos.

—Luego traen un aparato para colocar la cámara y todos nuestros amigos se ponen alrededor. Luego los familiares. Sacan muchas fotos, yo sólo sonrío y la observo disfrutar su momento.

Nuestro momento.

Salimos al patio primaveral y reímos con nuestros seres queridos. Somos afortunados de tenernos, de no estar solos.

El hijo de Pansy y Harry vienen a ver al bebé que está en brazos de Hermione ahora más despierto. La pequeña rubia de Luna y Theo insiste en querer tomarlo en sus pequeños bracitos. Y los gemelos pelirrojos de Ron y Astoria corren por el patio, al ser los mayores ya no les atraen los bebés nuevos, solo quieren jugar.

Esta vida, nunca la pensé, nunca la esperé. Pero no la cambiaría por nada. Es como estar en el cielo, uno lleno de mis ángeles.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero les haya gustado, nos dieron sólo una semana para hacerlo y el tiempo me pilló. Pero me gustó inspirarme con la canción.


End file.
